Augmented reality computing devices, such as head-mounted display systems and handheld mobile devices (e.g. smart phones, tablet computers, etc.), may be configured to display information to a user about virtual or real objects in the field of view of the user and/or a field of view of a camera of the device. For example, a head-mounted display may be configured to display via a see-through display system virtual information regarding a real-world object in spatial registration with the real-world object. Similarly, a mobile device may display such information via a camera viewfinder window.